How to Save a Life
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: AU; One-Shot 7X18...A slightly different take on the Musical Episode...Title by The Fray...Mentions of Addek, Maddison and Addisam


"**How to Save a Life"**

**Hello Fanfiction Lovers!**

**I am back with a brand new fanfic. I was inspired to write this fic while watching the musical episode of Grey's. I loved seeing Addie swoop in and help save Callie and baby Sofia, so I wrote a fanfic about it…okay I hate the ending but maybe somebody will like it so…**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I could have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life"-The Fray_

Seattle Washington

Dr. Calliope Iphigenia Torres had been involved in a serious car crash. She had extensive Neurological and Cardiovascular injuries, on top of that, she was 6 months pregnant and she had started contracting.

"Dr. Fields, what's your plan?" Richard Webber asked the blonde haired attending OB assigned to Callie's case

"My plan?" She asked nervously

"Yes, what if Torres starts contracting again? What if she goes into pre term labor, what if God forbid you have to deliver that baby?" he asked

"I may be a bit out of my depth here" Lucy said honestly

Richard walked away from her and went to call the only person who he knew could save Callie's baby: Addison…

Los Angeles

Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery's life was hell at the moment: her mother and her lover were dead, things between her and Sam were shaky, and Naomi was still pissed at her about dating Sam. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did: all it took was a phone call from Seattle one afternoon…

"Addison Montgomery speaking"

"Addie, it's Richard, we need you"

"Richard? What's going on?"

"Its Callie…she and Arizona were in a bad car crash"

"Oh my God how is she? How's the baby?"

"She's got multiple traumas; we've had to pull people from every department"

"Oh My God…and the baby?"

"She's started having contractions…the OB couldn't stop them"

"What? Jesus Richard! What the hell kind of quack job OB do you have working for you now? How in the hell couldn't she top those damn contractions? If she doesn't get those contractions under control…that baby could…She's barely 6 months, the baby's barely viable…"

"I know which is why we need you…Sloan needs you, he's freaking out Addie…no one can calm him down"

Addison's heart stopped, rather skipped a beat at the mention of Mark's name. Even though he had left her naked in her bed, practically begging him to stay, she still had love for him. Also, Callie was her best friend; she and Mark's baby would've been her kid's little sister if she hadn't had an abortion.

"…Send a helicopter…and fast, and get someone to watch that fetal monitor like a hawk, I want someone's eyes glued to that monitor until I get there…get Karev…If he actually paid attention to what the hell I taught him he should be able to keep the baby stabilized…_do not_ let that baby die Richard…I mean it!" she said hanging up the phone just as Sam walked into her office

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Uh no…My friend Callie, you remember her right?"

"Yeah, Ortho chic…the one who is a lesbian but she's having a baby by Mark which I find strangely odd…how the hell is it that that guy keeps getting all of these beautiful women pregnant? First he got you pregnant, and now Callie…he is one lucky bastard"

"Sam! Focus!"

"Oh, right sorry…Callie…yeah, yeah I remember her…what about her?"

"She uh, was in a terrible car accident; she's got multiple traumas and she's started contracting"

"Oh God Addie I'm so sorry…that's not good…I mean you said that she's only 6 months; that can't be good"

"Yeah which is why Richard called me… the OB couldn't stop the contractions fast\ enough…he's sending a helicopter right now…I have to go…can you…"

"Sure, sure…Addison, look, I know things have been rough between us, but I'd do anything for you" Sam said pulling her close for an embrace

"I know…"she whispered softly

"You'd better get going"

"Okay, and can you cancel my patients this week"

"I'm on it"

"And Sam?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you, you get that right? I do really love you, you make me so happy Sam, okay? I just… wanted you to know that…I'll call you later tonight if it's not too late" she said as she headed out of the office…

Seattle-3 hours later

"He's benching me! I've been benched!" Dr. Lucy Fields shouted as she and Alex Karev stood on the rooftop waiting for Addison to arrive

"She's the best there is! He wants the best for Torres"

"Yeah and that makes me look like a complete moron in front of my colleagues"

"They're not thinking about you! They're thinking about Torres! I'm sorry but suck it up!" Alex shouted just as the helicopter landed, and Addison emerged...

"What's her status?" Addison asked as she entered Callie's room, chart in hand

"She's in SVT, I gave her adeninzie and some doltiasam but..." Dr. April Kepner said to

Addison

"Go. Take a break, I got it" Addison replied as April quickly exited the room

"Dr. Montgomery, there's a chance the baby could survive if we deliver by C-Section while Callie is stable" Lucy said as she approached Addison

"No there's not because not only did you fail to stop her contractions, you didn't give the baby steroids to mature her lungs so you can go too...Go!" Addison snapped at her before turning her attention fully to Callie

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry...don't you worry, we got this, the attendings, we're all gonna meet and we're gonna come up with a plan...I promise you, we're gonna make a plan and figure out what to do, it's gonna be alright...you're gonna be okay" she told Callie...

Addison, along with Bailey, Derek, Owen Hunt, who was in charge of Callie's case, Richard, and Teddy Altman, who was the new head of Cardio, stood arguing over what to do about Callie's case.

"She has got a hole in her heart; it's needs to be fixed and it needs to be fixed now!" Teddy shouted

"That would set her up for another re bleed" Derek shot back

"Which would also require a lot of heparin" Bailey added

"The hypothermia would kill the baby" Addison added

"This is Callie we're talking about!" Teddy shouted

"You act as though we don't know that" Addison shot back

"I'm sorry who are you? And where did you come from?" Teddy said

"Excuse me?" Addison said incredulously

"I mean I've never heard of you…I don't know your qualifications; what gives you a say in this case? You don't even work here" Teddy said smugly

"I have a say because Richard flew me out here and I'm the OB assigned to this case and I'm the only one who's capable of saving that baby, because the resident you had on the case couldn't stop Callie's damn contractions…I'm that baby's only hope….God Richard! Where the hell are you finding surgeons these days, on Craig's list? First you get an inexperienced resident and now this, whoever she is, is standing here questioning my abilities" Addison said pointing at Teddy

"You're right; I don't know much about your surgical abilities, so I'm gonna question them because this is a colleague and friend that you're going to be operating on; so you're damn right I'm skeptical of your abilities, because while I haven't heard about your surgical skills, I have heard about your other skills; from the gossip in this hospital, you've gotten around; I mean you were married to Shepherd who you cheated on with Sloan, who you have this on again off again thing with …I mean you two slept together when he came to LA right? And you slept with Alex Karev when he was an intern" Teddy said

"Okay, that's it! You know what?" Addison said as she began walking towards Teddy

"That's enough! Both of you! Everyone let's just take a breath here; we all care about Torres and what's best for her and that baby…Montgomery, can you safely deliver the baby?" Owen asked

"I wouldn't have called her if she couldn't" The chief answered

"Are you sure Richard? You're sure she's the best for Callie?" Teddy asked eyeing Addison skeptically

"Dr. Altman, I can assure you, Dr. Montgomery is the best at what she does…if anybody can save Callie's baby, it's Addison" Derek said stepping in…

Once it was agreed that Callie, if she survived through the night, would be taken back into the OR tomorrow where Addison would deliver the baby, Derek stood in the door way of an on call room watching his ex wife ramble and pace the floors

"I mean how dare she! How dare she! I am a world class, double board certified neonatal surgeon dammit!" Addison said as she paced back and forth in the on call room

"Addison calm down; get some sleep" Derek said as he stood watching her

"How can I sleep Derek! Callie is in there fighting for her life as well as the life of her baby Arizona is scared out of her mind, and Mark…"

"Ah, the root of the problem: Mark; you're worried about Mark" Derek said

"No, I'm furious with Mark!"

"Why are you furious with Mark?"

"When he came to LA…we slept together and…"

"He was Mark wasn't he?"

"Yeah…He talked about moving to LA and joining the practice and being with me…but…"

"He was Mark wasn't he?"

"Yeah" she sniffled; Derek may not be married to Addison anymore but he's never liked seeing her cry

"I'm sorry Addie; you want me to go kick his ass? Because I will, I'll do it" he said trying to get a laugh out of her; it worked

"No, No…he was Mark; he said he wanted to be with me, but really, he wanted me to help him raise Sloane's baby with him; plus…he was still in love with Little Grey" there was so much more she wanted to say, but….she couldn't; they've just gotten to the point where things are good between them, so…she decides not to say anything. But he's Derek and he knows something's wrong

"What aren't you telling me Addison?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Addie, I've known you for almost 20 years and half of that time I was your husband…okay I wasn't a great husband, but I always knew when something was wrong so talk to me Addie"

His words make her break down in tears, tears he doesn't understand. But, he does what all good ex husbands do; he sits there and holds her while she gets it all out

"You finished?" he asks

"Yeah…if, if I tell you something…no, never mind it's nothing; it's stupid"

"Come on Addison, you can tell me anything"

"No! you'll hate me"

"Why would I hate you Addison?"

"Because Mark got me pregnant"

"What?"

"It happened back in New York, after you left. Mark and I stayed together, well lived together in the brownstone; I got pregnant. I peed on a stick; I wasn't gonna tell him but then I did and then…he went out and bought this Haynes Yankees onesie and a calendar and marked the due date, which by the way, if I had let the baby live, would be tomorrow. But I wanted you, I wanted a family with you, but I ended up without you, without Mark and now, I can't have a baby at all, and I'm with an amazing, amazing guy, but Sam doesn't want more kids so…yeah"

"Wow"

"So, you're not mad?"

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair before speaking, "Am I mad about the fact that you aborted my best friend's baby, a baby that you got pregnant with while we were still married and kept it from me for nearly 6 years…Addison…"

"Forget it, forget I even mentioned it"

"No, No, No…I just…its a lot to adjust to…I always thought…I always thought we didn't have kids because you didn't want them"

"I wanted kids, I did…but our careers were more important to us back then"

"Yeah…I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing Derek?"

"Because a part of me feels like I pushed you and Mark together; I mean, I sent him over to be with you all the time and I stopped paying attention to you the last few years of our marriage and I'm sorry"

"I told him he'd be a terrible father"

"What?"

"When he first came here, he asked me why I didn't keep the baby, I told him it was because he would've made a terrible father, but seeing him with Sloane when she was in LA…he wouldn't have made a terrible father"

"Then you should tell him that Addie; you should go find Mark and tell him that" Derek said softly

After a restless night of sleep, Addison went into the OR and delivered baby Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres, who only weighed 1 pound and 1 ounce.

"How'd it feel in there?" Derek asked her later, once Callie was moved into recovery

"I was terrified; all I kept thinking about is 'what if this baby doesn't survive?' 'What if Callie dies?' I was scared in the OR Derek and I have never been scared in an OR ever…put a scalpel in my hand and its like I'm centered, but today…today I was a scared surgeon" she said shakily

"You had me fooled; if there had been anybody else in that OR delivering that baby, I would've been scared, but I know you, Mark knows you, he trusts in your abilities as a surgeon; and he and I as well as everybody else in that OR knew you were going to fight like hell to make sure Callie and that baby survived" Derek said kissing her on her cheek

"Thanks"

"Anytime…you should go find Mark and tell him what you told me last night" Derek said before walking away.

Once she'd made it to the NICU, she saw him sitting there, sitting vigil at his young daughter's side. She took a deep breath and slowly walked in; but he already knew she was there, that was just the kind of connection that they had.

"Today our kid would've been 6" Mark said, never taking his eyes off of Sofia as Addison took a seat next to him, gently sliding a hand into his as her head came to rest on his shoulder

"Yeah…Ella"

"Ella?"

"Yeah, a little girl, I know it would've been a girl. She'd be in kindergarten, she'd have the same gap in between her teeth as me…you wouldn't have been a terrible father Mark"

"So why'd you say it then, that I would be?"

"I, I don't know, but after seeing you with Sloane when you were here and in LA, and now seeing you here with Sofia Mark I…Mark I'm sorry, you're weren't-you're not a terrible father…you're fantastic father and I'm sorry I robbed you of the chance to be a father to our baby" Addison said wiping her tears before she stood to leave

"Addie…don't go, just…stay…please Addison" Mark said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him as they sat together watching baby Sofia….

...

1 ½ year later

"Thank you for this Mark" Addison said softly as she held Christian Alexander Montgomery-Sloan in her arms

"Addison, you know I'd do anything for you, even if that meant being your sperm donor then that's what I'll do" Mark said quietly

"I had given up on this dream Mark, a long time ago, but you, you and your magic sperm made my dream come true"

"Yeah…do you regret this? Any of it?"

"No, No I don't…I do have one regret though"

"What's that?"

"That I didn't keep her"

"Maybe it was supposed to happen this way, maybe this is just a way for us to be able to start over, it gives us another chance at parenthood together"

"You think so?"

"Yeah I really do" Mark said as he and Addison sat in silence staring at their son and their possible future together…


End file.
